I said hello, you said goodbye
by AnimeShojou
Summary: What will you do if the woman you love will be married the very next day you came back? sorry 4 THE LAME SUMMARY.... RxSxF.... read and review! Who will be sakuno's man? still undecided...


A/N: Not own this............

Chapter one: Night before……..

Sakuno is at her room. Lying at her pink bed. Staring at her pink ceiling, looking at every corner of her room, for she knew that this would be the last time she'll be here. As quiet as a ghost she silently stands up and walks to her pink closet. Opened it and picked up a pink box. As she returned to her pink bed she opened the pink box and pulled out a white elegant wedding dress. Tomorrow is her wedding day; the bad thing is she'll marry a man she doesn't even love. Why is it happening to her? She doesn't even know.

_They say that the wedding day is the happiness moment of ever woman, but then why am I not happy? Why am I sad? Is it because I don't love him? Absolutely, yes._

"Sakuno-chan Shusuke-kun's on the phone." Sumire called out, breaking Sakuno's thoughts.

"Coming!" Sakuno answered as she slowly dashed out of her sad pink room.

………………….

"W-What do you need F-Fuji-**senpai**?" Sakuno asked, emphasizing the word Senpai to show 'politeness.'

Fuji let out loud chuckles. "How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be calling me senpai anymore, you should call me by my given name alone, and you should call me Shusuke instead so do _Anata._" Fuji said, teasing Sakuno.

"W-What do you n-need, Fuji-(Let out a sigh, intake big amount of oxygen) S-Shusuke?" Sakuno stuttered in nervousness.

"I'm just checking my bride to be, well aren't you excited?" Fuji asked in a happy voice.

"W-well I anou- a-atashi." Sakuno faltered she can't lie. Can she?

Let out a chuckle "Seriously Sakuno-chan you don't have to answer me. I knew from the start that you don't love me back. I knew you're forced to marry me." Fuji said in a half sad voice.

"I-I'm n-not." Sakuno whispered, guilt is creeping on her.

"Hey, you don't have to be guilty, anyways are you free for tonight?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, w-why?" Sakuno asked back.

"I'll fetch you at 7 don't dress too elegant." Fuji instructed.

"Eh?" Sakuno asked, completely bemused.

"Ai shiteru." Fuji said before hanging the phone.

"F-Fuji-senpai, g-gomennassai." Sakuno murmured as she run to her room once again.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sakuno wears a red t-shirt that has a logo of a pink heart with a keyhole at the center. She matched the t-shirt with jeans accompanied by red hearty rubber shoes. Her hair on the other hand is still fixed in a long twin braid that was being sealed by a red ribbon. _Maybe this is the only way I can do to make Fuji-senpai think that I'm in love with him. _

"Sakuno-chan Shusuke's here!" Sumire called out.

"Coming!" Sakuno answered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakuno let out an audible gasp as she saw what Fuji's wear is.

Fuji is wearing a red t-shirt with a logo of a big pink key that has a heart shape at its tip. He also wears a jeans accompanied by red hearty rubber shoes.

Fuji, upon seeing that they wear the same clothes let out a smirk. And also let out a sadistic snigger upon seeing her expression.

"My, what a co-incident it is." Fuji teased.

"I'll j-just change for a m-minute." Sakuno excused herself as her pale features became red.

"No, don't change. We don't have enough time. And besides we look great with the same shirts." Fuji said as a sadistic smile crept on his Adonis features.

"B-but." Sakuno protested.

"No buts, let's go." Fuji said, as he open the door for the front seat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Anou S-Shusuke w-where are we going?" Sakuno asked.

"To the airport." Fuji answered.

"Eh? N-nande?" Sakuno asked.

"He's returning." Fuji answered.

"W-who's he?" Sakuno asked again.

"Your prince." Fuji answered, not really giving a specific answer.

"My prince who?" Sakuno asked.

"Echizen Ryoma." Fuji answered before turning the speed of the car into a high pace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AT THE AIRPORT…..

Ryoma is arrival area of the Tokyo Japan International airport, waiting for his former senpais to fetch him.

"Has anyone seen Ochibi nya?" Eiji asked.

"Stop calling him Ochibi Eiji, he's already 20, it'll embarrass him." Oishi, the mother hen said.

"Oishi still can't stop being a mother hen even at the age of 22, ii data." Inui the tennis data said.

"Oh men I can't see Ochibi." Momo wheezed.

"Me either Shhhh." Kaido murmured.

"I'm already starving, Takashi can't we eat the food you prepared?" Eiji asked as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Ofcourse we can't, that's for Ochibi." Taka said protectively.

Meanwhile Fuji already spotted his former school mates and decided to approach them but decided not to as soon as he spotted Echizen.

He grabbed Sakuno's hand and head to Echizen and talked to him.

"Long time no see, Ochibi." Fuji greeted as

Ryoma looked up at his former senpai and then gave a quick glance at Fuji's right side.

"Long time no see Fuji-Senpai." Ryoma replied.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time and then that's the only reply that I'll only get?" Fuji teased.

"What do you want me to say to you?" Ryoma asked back bluntly.

"Why don't you ask me about my _upcoming __**wedding**_?" Fuji teased still not wearing off his sadistic smile.

"Wedding?" Ryoma asked in disbelief. "When?"

.

"Tomorrow and you're invited." Fuji said.

"T-tomorrow? To whom?"

"To her." Fuji said as he entangled his hand at Sakuno's small waist.

"K-Konbanwa Ry- Echizen." Sakuno stuttered in embarrassment.

End of chapter One.

A/N: Should I delete this crap?

Read and review!!!!!!


End file.
